Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has found a wide variety of applications. Typically, a liquid crystal display panel includes a counter substrate and an array substrate facing each other. Thin film transistors, gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and common electrode signal lines are disposed on the array substrate and counter substrate. Between the two substrates, a liquid crystal material is injected to form a liquid crystal layer.